Internet protocol (IP) networks and other types of networks, such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks or time division multiplexing (TDM) networks, can be used to carry data for different types of calls, such as voice and video communications and conferencing, and streaming services, including audio and video streaming. For example, communication of audio may use a suitable digital audio format, such as MP3, and communication of video may use any suitable digital video format, such as those defined by H.264/MPEG-4 Part 10. Media gateways may be used to provide for transmission of media between disparate communications networks, e.g., by converting digital media calls between disparate communications networks. For example, a media gateway may perform different types of services for transmission of calls, including transcoding, transrating, and encryption.
The volume of media traffic carried by communications networks continues to increase at a rapid pace, giving rise to a need for media gateways to provide ever greater capability to handle media traffic. Thus, there is a continuing need to manage the resources on media gateways as efficiently as possible.